


If You Were...

by wolfiefics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, another secret santa exchange, this time they're students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Remus' 7th year Secret Santa has a trick or two up his sleeve.





	If You Were...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I wrote this as a gift for someone or just wrote it for the Christmas holidays in general. Written 2011.

_If you were a mountain, which would you be?_

Remus Lupin frowned at the piece of parchment tucked inside his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He glanced around and poked one of his best friend's in the arm with his finger. "Did you write this, Sirius?" he hissed.

Sirius Black gave the parchment a dismissive glance. "No," he said before turning back to leering at a pretty blonde two rows to his right.

Remus frowned and stared at the words. "How silly," he murmured to himself even as he dipped his quill into his ink pot and scribbled his answer.

_Pike's Peak._

An answer almost immediately returned.

_Interesting. If you were a song, what would you be?_

Remus swept his amber gaze around the room, looking for anyone with their head down and quill in hand. No culprits presented themselves for his inspection. Still frowning, Remus dipped his quill once more and wrote his response.

_The William Tell Overture._

It was a lie. He hated that tune and he was astonished to find his mysterious correspondent call him on it.

_Really. I would have pegged you more as a Scott Joplin tune...perhaps The Pineapple Rag?_

Remus gaped, completely taken aback. He looked up and scowled at James sitting in front of him. He smacked James with the paper, causing the black-haired boy to turn around in indignation. "You told," he accused.

James Potter's hazel eyes widened in confusion. "Told who what?"

"Who'd you tell my favorite song?"

James continued to look confused. "What are you on about?" Remus brandished the conversant parchment and James looked it over with interest. "I haven't told anyone. You made me promise, Remus, though why I don't know." His glasses flashed with the glint of sunlight streaming through the tall classroom windows. "You have a secret admirer, it looks to me like."

That drew Sirius' attention from his visual flirtation with the blonde girl. "What's this? Our Remus has finally attracted someone?" More interested in the parchment now, Sirius looked it over and seconds later James and Sirius were speculating on Remus' secret admirer. Thus it was so when Remus' eloquent parchment scribbled once more.

_If I wished to converse with baboons, I would have attended a school with an attached menagerie. Let's keep our conversation private, shall we?_

Sirius and James were amusingly outraged at the insult but Remus hastily wrote an affirmative response. No matter how much his friends wheedled and cajoled, James and Sirius were no longer allowed access to Remus' pen pal parchment.

At lunch the next day, Remus' pen pal communicated once more.

_What do you think of the Secret Santa exchange?_

Remus thought a moment before replying. It could be amusing...or humiliating. _Are you my Secret Santa then?_

_I am_, came the response.

_I see. Well, I am certainly surprised and curious. Why the deception this way?_

The reply was sometime coming, appearing during a quiet study break two hours later in the library.

_I found that I don't know you very well and, without giving away my identity, I needed to learn more about your likes and dislikes._

Remus couldn't help but smile. _I appreciate the effort so far._

_We shall see if my cleverness holds up to further inspection._

Remus mentally hugged himself. Hogwart's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, as a means to foster unity among the students, instituted the Secret Santa Gift Exchange. Names were chosen entirely at random and sent to the students. 

Sirius had been horrified to receive his cousin Narcissa Black while James spent most of his time trying to convince the Hufflepuff Keeper that he really wanted to trade James names. Remus couldn't remember the Hufflepuff's name but he'd received Lily Evans and everyone knew that James was head over heels in love with Lily. Remus wasn't even certain what name James had received but he felt sympathy for whoever it was. Peter excitedly got a Ravenclaw boy that he'd gotten to know in Divinations and seemed to be the most content of the boys with his assigned recipient. Remus, however, managed to pull, of all people, Argus Filch. Remus had ordered various cat toys in an attempt to appease the old coot via his equally foul-tempered cat, Mrs. Norris.

There was nothing the rest of the evening, nor the next morning. At lunch Remus was staring at the parchment as if willing words to appear.

_This parchment is not your gift, you know._

Remus immediately replied._ I wouldn't be disappointed if it was. It's terribly clever and I'm enjoying the mystery. It's not accomplishing its mission, however._

The response from his pen pal was swift. _How so?_ Remus could almost read the indignation in those two words.

_You stopped asking me questions. I thought this was a way to learn about my likes and dislikes without revealing yourself?_

An answer, almost thoughtful, came five minutes later just as Remus was tucking the parchment away to head for class. _That is indeed a valid point. Very well, we shall continue the game then. What is your favorite color? I hope it's not red. Red is not a color that looks well on you._

Remus, grinning delightedly at having trumped his Secret Santa, scrawled a hasty reply before tucking the parchment away. _Green actually but nothing bright, like lime._

When he peeked as he pulled out his Potions manual, his pen pal's answer startled him. _You have better taste than I thought. If you could travel anywhere in the world, and had to do it with one person, where would you go and what type of person would he or she be?_

Amber eyes narrowed and the hair on his neck stood up. Slowly, deliberately, Remus scanned the assembled Slytherin and Gryffindor students impatiently waiting for Professor Slughorn to appear for their slotted double potions. His gaze lingered on each individual but he could discern nothing. The answer was revealing, Remus realized. Green was a Slytherin House color; members of that house seemed almost obsessed with it. It seemed his Secret Santa was a Slytherin...but which one?

Remus ignored the parchment for the rest of the evening and the next morning, taking it out of its customary place, between two pages of his Arithmancy book, at lunch. Three lines of the neat copperplate greeted him, each more acerbic than the next in its tone.

_No reply? Too personal? Or maybe you've never thought of it before? How disappointing. Shall I give you an easier question?_

_You are awfully silent. I have a feeling you think you've figured some part of my identity out. Perhaps you have but that's still a lot of people to sift through._

_Are we pouting now? I know you aren't that busy. Very well, something easy and won't offend your 'delicate sensibilities'. What is your favorite holiday candy?_

His fingers tapped the table as Remus considered his reply. Opting for brusque, just to jab at his parchment friend, Remus wrote three words, then slipped the parchment back into its place.

_Dark chocolate mint_

At midnight that night, the wind howling around Gryffindor Tower as if angry that the stone edifice withstood its tempestual power, Remus gave in to temptation and checked for a reply. There was none at first but as he frowned over this discovery, an answer began to appear.

_Of course it is. How disappointingly obvious._

Remus mentally snarled and scratched a reply. _I like chocolate. Who cares if it's cliché to like it at Christmas? It makes me happy and reminds me of happier times._

It was as if there was a long pause while his correspondent contemplated Remus' words. _That is a valid point and I concede on it. I too enjoy chocolate but not, apparently, to the extent you do. Are you willing to continue the little game or are you growing bored?_

Remus chewed on the end of his quill a moment before writing. _By all means, if you think you can handle it._

He could tell almost immediately that his Secret Santa rose to he challenge. _The battle has begun then._

_I didn't realize it was a 'battle' just to get me a simple gift._

Remus barely contained his gasp at the rejoinder. _There will be nothing simple about the gift you will receive. It's more the execution, I'm worried about._

_You don't seem the type to be 'worried' about anything._

_So little, then, do you know, Mister Lupin._

_Do your worst, let the games begin._

Remus could almost hear the laughter. _A competitive streak? That is unexpected. Very well, my next question is much more personal, but oh so much more interesting. Are you willing to go personal?_

_How personal?_

_Very personal._

Remus pondered before making a decision. _Okay but I reserve the right to not answer if I don't like it._

_How very unGryffindor of you. Extremely interested people have wondered, speculated really, if you fancy girls or boys? And to break the ice, I'm willing to reveal one more thing about myself in order to show you how serious I am taking this question. I am a boy and I prefer boys over girls._

Remus, sprawled over his coverlet, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He'd expected many other questions of a 'personal nature' but this was not one of them. This Slytherin, whoever he was, had just revealed a very critical piece of damning information. If anyone, such as Sirius, knew of this and discovered the Slytherin's identity, misery would soon follow that Slytherin everywhere.

_I too fancy boys._ Remus could scarce belief he'd written it. To his immense relief the ink faded quickly, as if his pen pal knew how secret the information was to be.

_I thought so._ Remus felt his heart hammering a marching staccato in his chest at those words. _Now begins a whole new level to our 'game'. I will bid you goodnight while I ponder my next, diabolical move._

And so 'the game' continued, day after day, for the next two weeks before everyone left for the holidays. It was decided that if the Secret Santas did not want to reveal their identities they did not have to, but gifts were to be delivered no later than dinnertime the day before winter holidays began.

Remus found himself during public times, such as between classes or at lunch, answering mundane questions on topics such as hobbies, music, books and whatnot. Evenings, usually well after eleven o'clock, brought about more personal, and more interesting, questions and observations. Remus excused his absence in not corresponding on the night of a full moon with the story of a detention with McGonagall, which other than an almost amused query on Remus' transgression garnered no other response. Relieved that at least the secret of his lycanthropy was safe, Remus indulged his correspondent eagerly.

_I hope my gift will have relevance to what we are discussing?_ He almost wished he could erase the words. They sounded decidedly too flirtatious to him.

_Oh indeed. The best part to this is that if asked you can honestly say you have received your gift this Friday._

_Have I received my gift?_

_Well not yet. It isn't time._

_Do I get to choose when I get my gift if I can guess what my gift is?_ Remus gasped delightedly at his own audacity and then glanced guiltily around at his roommates. They were sound asleep. It was well after one o'clock now.

_Hmm. I shall deliver a small token, personally, to you in the Great Hall if you not only guess your gift (or what I'd like your gift to be) but also my identity by lunchtime tomorrow._ The words appeared slowly, as if their writer was contemplating them even as he wrote them.

Remus took equal care in his response. _Agreed. And if I do not guess correctly, I will accept that token via owl as my gift for the exchange._

If a sly, calculating smile could be seen through a single word, Remus swore this was the time it happened. _Agreed._

Sirius, James and Peter noted their friend's distraction all morning but, for once, were tactful and refrained from teasing him about it. When at lunch he requested that they leave him alone, that he had a private letter to write, they acquiesced but with no little curiosity. Remus was Remus and more inclined to being secretive than the other three combined. They learned to accommodate their friend long ago.

The greeting waiting for him smacked of eagerness. _Well?_

Taking a deep breath, praying he wasn't wrong, Remus neatly wrote his guess for the gift and the gift giver. There was a very long pause, as if the boy on the other side was either stunned at Remus' revelation or contemplating reneging on the bargain.

_I'd be impressed with your deduction but I always suspected you were the true brains in your little gang._

_So I'm correct?_

_Yes. You are correct._

_You don't have to reveal yourself. It will make you a bigger target to them._

_Are you suggesting I cannot uphold my end of the deal?_

_Well, no..._ Remus paused.

_Don't worry, there will be nothing revealing about the token gift you will receive tomorrow evening at dinner. In fact, and if you'll take a look at me now?_

Remus glanced at the Slytherin table to see his correspondent's almost predatory evil smile. He looked back down at the parchment as the other bent to write once more.

_That token gift will come in very useful later._

Remus licked his lips nervously, his stomach aflutter with anticipation.

_All that's left for you_, he read, _is to decide when and where you want your real gift. I have a tutoring to attend to so I'll leave you to ponder the future._

And with that Remus watched as his Secret Santa slung his backpack over his left shoulder and quit the Great Hall to the aforementioned tutoring session.

Remus spent the whole day in silent contemplation. He ignored the jibes from Sirius, James and Peter. He puzzled his professors with his silence and lack of attention. Professor McGonagall called him to speak with her after Transfiguration, concern written on her face. He assured her he was fine, was merely thinking hard on a private matter. With a mild reproach that he needed to concentrate on his studies while in class and leave private matters later, McGonagall sent him on his way.

Later that evening, once Peter's snores began to drown out James and Sirius heavy breathing, Remus drew out the parchment to deliver his answer. The paper was now crammed with minutiae scribbles; as he and his Secret Santa conversed they began to scrunch their writing smaller and smaller. Much to Remus' surprise a second parchment was cradled with the first, crisp, clean and undoubtedly charmed for two-way correspondences much like the first.

Sure enough, the bold yet tidy scrawl appeared. _Good evening._

Remus took a deep breath. _I have to stay over for the holidays. My father has a conference he must attend in Munich._

_I see_, came the reply. _I too stay for the holidays._

Remus nodded to himself. _I know. Therefore I propose we find a quiet place for you to deliver my gift._

_Imminently acceptable idea, Mr. Remus John Lupin._

Remus felt his toes curl. He could almost hear that smoky, husky voice purring his name. _Are many Slytherin staying for the holidays?_

_None in my year and none that will cause me any problems. Is your little gang leaving you all alone then?_

_Yes. Sirius stays with James' family now._

_Yes, I know. I had to listen to Regulus grumble about Sirius' complete defection from the House of Black last year._

_Peter's mother is of somewhat unstable health, so he goes home whenever he can._

_I see. Interesting though this undoubtedly is for you, what's your point?_

Remus took a deep breath as he glanced around the seventh year dorm room almost guiltily. _My dorm room will be completely deserted. There are only four other Gryffindors staying over for the holidays and they are first and second years. They go to bed rather early. It will be easy to sneak you in._

The pause was so long Remus was afraid he'd offended the other boy. _Indeed. Well, then, I believe we should take advantage of such quiet surroundings, don't you?_

Remus grinned, pleasure rippling through him and causing his heart to pound erratically. _Yes, I do._

_In my family, we open our gifts Christmas Eve._

Remus understood the hint. _How quaint. I'm willing to work with your family tradition. Shall we meet in the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower at 11 o'clock on Christmas Eve for the gift giving?_

The response was slowly written, meticulous. _Consider it a date._

* * *

Friday couldn't come soon enough for Remus. He was rather nervous, seeing as how his pen friend was not someone that Sirius, James and Peter would accept graciously. He was also nervous about what gift said Secret Santa would hand deliver to him at the Gryffindor table as per their agreement. And what it could be that could come in useful for the rest of the gift later on.

The two continued their correspondence but it was mostly in the evenings. They teased and tormented each other, making lewd suggestions and exploring possibilities. Now that Remus knew for certain who his Secret Santa was, and knew that the other boy knew of his lycanthropy, while hesitant to reveal too much, Remus talked some about being a werewolf. His Secret Santa, it seemed, was intensely curious about the condition.

All day Friday Remus was tense and jumpy, but no one paid him any mind, too busy with giving and receiving of their own Secret Santas to notice much of anything. James failed in convincing the Hufflepuff to trade names, which actually worked in James' favor because the gift to Lily from the Hufflepuff was a spectacular failure. James took the opportunity to cheer her up and thus got on Lily's good side.

Sirius' cheap mirror, much to his delight, sent his cousin Narcissa through the rafters in anger. Remus had to admit it was a gaudy looking thing that rather than complimenting or making suggestions to the gazer, noted all the flaws in the person's visage. Remus cynically noted that Sirius sent the mirror anonymously. Peter fared better than either of the other two; he and his Ravenclaw friend were happily chatting about the comic books that Peter had gifted his friend.

It looked for the most part that the Secret Santa exchange was largely successful, with a few glitches such as Sirius' insulting mirror. Finally his three friends noticed that Remus had no gift. They were busy creating a fuss when Remus' Secret Santa rose from the Slytherin table and made his way over. Owls delivered most of the gifts; few were hand-delivered. To see a student rise and move to a different location garnered attention throughout the Great Hall. Moreover said student was a Slytherin heading for the Gryffindor table. Even more noteworthy than that, if possible, was the identity of the Slytherin and his obvious gift receiver.

Sirius, James and Peter fell into a stunned silence as Severus Snape stopped next to Remus and silently held out a present wrapped in bright, cheerful green paper, with gold and silver ribbons decorating the top. "Happy Christmas" twinkled merrily on the paper and a large tag with a waving old-fashioned Saint Nicholas bore Remus' name in the familiar neat copperplate of the parchment conversations.

Gobsmacked into silence, Remus' three friends could only watch with the rest of the Great Hall as Remus took his gift with a friendly smile. "Thank you, Severus," he said with some warmth.

"If you wouldn't mind, Lupin," came Severus' gravelly reply, "I would like you to open and verify that I purchased an acceptable gift."

Swallowing down his nervousness, Remus nodded and carefully opened his gift. His eyes widened and his brain short-circuited for a moment as he looked at the box of Honeyduke's most expensive holiday dark chocolate mint truffles. The kind of truffle that you could not eat without it melting in your fingers before you even got it to your mouth. The kind of truffle that melted in your mouth like butter. The kind of truffle that would be completely nerve-numbing if applied in all the ways Severus himself suggested last night during their usual covert parchment conversation.

"Thank you," Remus managed to squeak out. "How did you know dark chocolate mint was my favorite?"

"It was a simple deduction, Lupin," Severus said with false modesty. He flicked a glance at Sirius, who was starting to purple in outrage, and then shot an amused glance at James, who was growing paler with rage by the second. "Enjoy your gift and Happy Christmas." He nodded to Remus in a regal manner and then made his way back to the Slytherin table and his own bunch of cronies.

Remus gaped a moment but then brought himself back with a mental shake. He smiled at his friends, calming down their fits of pique and finally sending them on their way to Gryffindor House. They would be leaving tomorrow morning for their respective homes and Remus had a 'date' to plan.

* * *

Christmas Eve was quiet. Remus recalled the Muggle poem that mentioned 'nothing was stirring, not even a mouse'. It worked for Hogwarts this eve. He waited impatiently at the bottom of the steps to Gryffindor Tower, his ears straining for the sound of footsteps. He was perhaps listening too hard, for when Severus spoke behind him in his purring tones, Remus jumped a foot.

"We aren't overeager, are we?"

Remus turned around and came face to face with the slightly taller Slytherin boy. So close, Remus realized Severus was no longer a boy, but definitely becoming a man. His nostrils flared at the smell of Severus' masculine scent; his stomach flipflopped.

"No more than you are, I'd wager," he replied, attempting a cocky grin that seemed forced.

Severus' black eyes searched Remus' face, his own features impassive. "Having second thoughts?"

Remus immediately shook his head. "No," he murmured and boldly brushed his lips against Severus'. Severus seemed startled for a moment but quickly got with the program. They explored each other's mouths for a moment before breaking apart.

Severus took in Remus' slightly heavy breathing with an arrogant grin. "You've done this before?"

Remus smiled a distinctly lascivious smile. "Yes. You?"

"Oh yes," Severus murmured and locked lips with Remus briefly before stepping away. "We should adjourn to the Tower before we're caught."

Remus gave a nod and led the way. He flashed a look at Severus, who arched an eyebrow, as the brown haired young man gave the password to the portrait of the Pink Lady guarding the Gryffindor Common Room. She was so inebriated she didn't take note of who was entering; Remus figured he was lucky she remembered the password herself.

A quick glance around confirmed that the other, younger Gryffindors were still upstairs, sleeping and dreaming of presents. Remus shyly took Severus' hand and led him to the seventh year boys' dorm room. As the door closed behind them and Remus waved his wand to light the lamps and candles in the room, setting it ablaze, he watched Severus stroll around with great interest. He stopped in front of Remus' bed, with its hanging curtains and canopy, and arched his brow once more.

"Yes, that's mine." Severus smiled a predatory smile and held out his hand, beckoning Remus to approach. Remus stepped up, placed his hand in Severus' and allowed the Slytherin to draw him closer still.

Their lips locked, their kiss deeper and more frantic. Hormones flared and desire crashed through them like a tidal wave. As they broke apart for air, Remus began tugging on his sweater, pulling his arms through the sleeves while he attempted to marshal his thoughts.

"Why did you attempt this gift?" he asked boldly.

Severus' black eyes, a hint of dark brown in their depths highlighted by the many candles, glinted in amusement. "Thinking of all the times I mooned over Lily?" Remus nodded. "Lily Evans is my friend, even if she doesn't consider me such anymore. I had a crush on her, I admit, but after I found out you were a werewolf, my attention focused on you." He gave Remus a wry grin, tossing his own sweater onto the floor with Remus'. "I discovered that I found you attractive, appealing and mysterious." His voice dropped to a seductive purr as he grabbed Remus by the belt to draw him closer. "I found it most provocative."

"So you took a chance that I was gay?" Remus frowned slightly.

Severus cocked his head to one side. "No, I deduced that after I overheard Caleb Olston fervently whispering to his twin about 'the Gryffindor boy I was with'. A bit of pressure and he spilled all."

Remus' frown grew more pronounced. "I disapprove of your method," he announced almost primly. Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. Remus gave him a slow, seductive smile. "But I will undoubtedly be persuaded they were worth the effort?"

"Oh, yes, you will." Severus' mouth descended and they were once again kissing. It was frantic this time, consuming. Tongues tangled, breath mingled and hands quested for bare skin. Clothes were shed, the kiss only breaking apart when necessary. Neither boy was modest and once nude they pressed skin to skin, heat flickering between them like a slow burning flame.

"Top or bottom," gasped Remus as Severus' hand closed around his cock and stroked almost languidly.

"I don't care," came the panting reply.

"In that case," Remus chuckled and he sank to his knees. His mouth trailed kisses around the nest of slightly coarse dark hair that surrounded Severus' own bobbing, long cock. He teased and tormented the Slytherin, causing the other man to gasp and sink long fingers into Remus' hair. Tugs and moans of delighted misery pushed Remus to the ultimate prize. His tongue laved the long length of Severus' cock and his mouth slowly worked to cover it. The salty taste of Severus' pre-cum assaulted his senses and caused Remus to hum with delight. The sensation made Severus buck and Remus drew back carefully so as not to gag.

Remus sucked, lightly nibbled, licked and nuzzled. His hands grasped Severus' tight buttocks, kneading the soft flesh and teasing the crack with light brushes. The hands in Remus' hair grew more convulsive, gripping hard as the rhythm took over. Remus completely relaxed his mouth and let Severus fuck his mouth, his moans and pants filling the dorm room.

Soon Severus jerked several times and Remus swallowed the salty liquid as it spurted into his mouth. The Slytherin's legs buckled and Remus moved with lightning reflexes to bring the other to the floor gently. He looked at Severus' flushed, thin features, the parted swollen lips and the fluttering eyelids with great satisfaction.

After a moment, Severus stirred, his eyes opening to reveal inky black pools that Remus felt he could drown in. "Well, that's my Christmas gift," the Slytherin purred with languid satisfaction, "but it's not my present we're here to have delivered."

"I don't know," Remus replied with a jaunty, arrogant grin. "I can't say I'm complaining."

"Mmm," came the response and Remus found himself locked into a tight embrace. The kiss was languid this time, tormenting.

"Bed," Severus murmured when they broke apart.

They crawled on the four-poster, hands roaming. Remus found himself overpowered by Severus, the long body pressing him into the soft mattress and velvet spread. Severus latched onto Remus' earlobe and tugged, blowing softly to tickle. He then trailed his tongue down Remus' neck to the sensitive joint of his neck and shoulder. Delighted to find a spot to engage in torture with, Severus drove Remus demented as he nipped and nibbled, sucked and laved each side before finally trailing his torturous mouth to Remus' chest.

"Just a fine dusting of hair," Severus murmured.

"You expected more?" Remus gasped as Severus did something erotic to a nipple.

"A bit, but you won't see me complain." Severus did the same thing to the other nipple. His hands reached southward and began to tease other parts of Remus' body, causing his testicles to tighten almost painfully. Remus could feel the wolf within him rising to the surface. His writhing became more pronounced. The need became more insistent.

"I want..." panted Remus, his mind scattering when Severus' hands slipped behind and kneaded his buttocks. Severus' fingers were long and strong, supple from the work they did with potions ingredients. Despite his obsession with the Dark Arts, Severus had a true gift for Potions.

"Hmm?" purred Severus against Remus' taut stomach. His slightly hooked nose nuzzled Remus' belly button. "What do you want?"

"To be inside you," panted Remus, grabbing Severus' face with both hands and pulling him up forcibly for a kiss. "Now."

Severus' eyebrows shot up and black eyes searched dilated amber brown. Whatever the Slytherin saw there did the trick. Before Remus could think much more, Severus was pulling Remus upright. Severus' wand was in his hand and made a complicated motion Remus' mind didn't catalog. The wolf was clamoring to the forefront and Remus' entire concentration was on keeping some semblance of control. When his concentration could focus once more on Severus, he was startled to find Severus on his hands and knees in front of him, legs spread to show off his slender hips and slightly parted rear.

The Slytherin tossed Remus a sly look over his shoulder. "Take what you want," came the husky invitation and Remus pounced. Whatever the spell Severus used prepared Severus' body for Remus' invasion. His hardened cock slid in like a hand into a glove.

Severus hissed as Remus rammed home but it wasn't in discomfort. Pleasure spiked between the two of them almost like a discernible flash of lightning. Desire and need overrode all else and Remus began to move. He draped over Severus' lithe form, teeth nipping on the Slytherin's collar bone, panting in his ear. Severus' own panting mixed with his and soon the two were lost in an animalistic need for completion.

Severus moved back as Remus moved forward, meeting each thrust eagerly. He tried to tug and pull on his own cock as Remus rode him but the force of Remus' thrusts were so great he had to have both hands to brace against the impact. It was with a grateful groan that he felt Remus' hand wrap around his once again hardening cock, stroking in time with the rhythm of their thrusts.

As Remus' balls slapped against his buttocks, Severus felt them hardening, tightening, getting ready for Remus' final assault. He felt his own doing the same and when Remus' thrusts became more frantic, more demanding, he met them, eyes closed, head back, allowing Remus' mouth better access.

There was something primal in their fucking; Severus knew that something was happening, but he didn't know what. The evening had started only as two young men fulfilling some sexual fantasy. It was now more animalistic and he wanted more. Demanded more. His backward thrusts into Remus' cock sent the werewolf spiraling. The pounding became so harsh that Severus' arms buckled, sending him into the mattress, trapping Remus' hand against his cock.

Two thrusts later, Remus growled, an inhuman growl that accompanied a final, deep thrust that sent warmth flushing into Severus' body. A few more jerks and the werewolf's full weight collapsed upon him. Oddly though, Remus' hand continued to massage until Severus once again came, his world blacking out for a moment.

When Remus finally had the energy to stir, he had the wolf wrestled back under control. He and Severus were still breathing heavily and Severus' right hand reached around and was stroking Remus' flank, as if petting him. "Are you okay?" Remus asked uncertainly.

Severus' reply was a sleepy 'mmm' of satisfaction. Remus eased out of Severus' body carefully and rolled to lie beside his lover. One lazy black eye opened to peer at him and Remus relaxed. There was nothing to see except Severus' obvious contentment.

"I'm sorry," he murmured anyway.

"For what?' mumbled Severus, both eyes open now.

"Letting the wolf take over." Remus flushed with shame.

"Oh, don't think I didn't mind because I didn't." Severus turned to face Remus, his hands brushing down Remus' chest, toying with the light sprinkling of hair there.

"I didn't hurt you?" Remus chewed on his inner cheek as he contemplated the possibility. His answer was a deep kiss, tongues tangling erotically. "Guess not," he murmured.

Severus' smile curled Remus' toes. "If you have no objections, I wouldn't mind trying this again. It will interesting to see if the wolf attempts to break free once more."

Remus searched Severus' face for signs of revulsion or teasing. He found none and relaxed completely. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

There was a moment's silence. "If you were my friend, would you be?"

Remus hesitated and then replied sincerely, "I'd be your friend and your lover, if you'd let me be."

"Mmm," was all the reply he received.

"We haven't used the chocolate yet," Remus noted.

Severus' grin was predatory. "The night's not over yet."

Snuggling happily into the velvet beneath him, Remus grinned.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas, Remus."


End file.
